Just Like Konoha
by The Freaky Writer
Summary: What happens when Elizabeth from, Just like Heaven when she gets in the car wreck, she wreaks into a tree in Naruto


Disclaimer: I don't own the movie Just like Heaven or its characters or Naruto or its characters. :-)

Prologue

She is sitting in a chair in the middle of a sea of flowers with her eyes shut, it looks like she is sleep but she is dreaming but then a hand is on her shoulder shaking her to awake then everything zooms back into reality when she was sleeping in the Hospital Lounge wearing her work clothes with her stethoscope around her neck. "Elizabeth." A female voice said. Elizabeth rubs her eyes and says "How long was I out?" she said, "um... About 6 minutes" said the voice. "Thanks" Elizabeth said and stood up trying to regain balance and headed over to the coffee machine, "All be right there." She said and got a cup. "Alright I'll be outside" the voice as the door clicked shut. Elizabeth pressed the first button on the bottom row, A Asian women walked in and said "Hey, what are you still doing here?" she said. Elizabeth turned around, tired "How long have you been up?" the women said. "Uuummm 23?" Elizabeth said. "23!? Time to go Elizabeth" the women said. "That's not going to get me an Attending Slot." Said Elizabeth while walking to the door and sipping her coffee.

"Adams…she needs to know how to redress her sutures then she can be discharged" Elizabeth said hand the File to her Assistant, She looks in another file and says "N-n-n-n-no, Ellis needs a EKG I don't like these swollen ankles." Then hands the file to her assistant "Alright." The assistant said, "Thanks." Said Elizabeth and walked, another doctor came up to her "Hey," he said as she looked up to him, "I took care of Trauma 2 while you were sleepin." He said "I wasn't sleeping I was-" she was cut off "Your welcome." He said and walked off, another doctor came up to her while walk past her and said "You're on in 5 n 8" he said while giving her a file. And went around the corner into a Patient Room, looking threw the file "Jenny?" she looked around the room "Have you seen Jenny?" she said to a person, Then she came jogging threw the room entrance. "Sorry!" She tied her hair. "Sorry I'm here, I'm here." She said huffing "Hello Mr. Clark." Elizabeth said with a smile as she walked over to the patient bed "I'm Dr. Masterson". She whispered to Jenny "Were going to need a CBC lights and a UA." "Ok" Jenny said while walked out of the room. Elizabeth turned her attention to the patient and said "Is there anything I can make you feel comfortable today?" she said to Mr. Clark. He rose up to a 90 degree angle and said "Marry me?" he said in his Old voice. "WOW!" she said sarcastically and the Old man said "I have my own Bus Pass." "Then how can I refuse!" she said VERY sarcastically "Let me call up my Sister so I can borrow her dress, Ok you sit tight" She said and turned to Jenny "I don't want a fiancé so decrease his Morphine Drug."

Hours later….

"Elizabeth." Dr. Walsh "I made my decision; I want you to stay on as an Attending Physician." He said. Elizabeth just was excited "THANKYOU Dr Walsh, You WON'T regret this!" She said and gave him a hug. "Unlike others, your concerned about what's best for the patient then kissing my ass, Risky move but I like it." he said "I'll get started right away!" Elizabeth was about to walk off until he stopped her with his voice "Elizabeth... The only thing I want you to do is go home" he said in a serious tone. "But I-" she was cut off, "You been here 26 hours." She was about to same something but. "I know all." He said with a smirk and walked off. Elizabeth just wanted to scream with happiness and ran off to change.

Minutes later…

Elizabeth walked out of a room with her blonde hair down and curled at the tips with black shirt and pants with a 1 in red stripe at the ends of then and red stripes on the inside of her collar and went into the elevator and pressed the lobby button when the door was about to close a doctor put his hand in the door and it opened up and said "Dr. Masterson," he said tired "Yea?" Elizabeth said "I have a valve instruction in 6 at least I think that it is, Can you take a quick peek?" he said. "Uhhhhhh yea of course" Elizabeth said and followed him.

Later……

Elizabeth was walking fast to her car while looking at her watch 8:05 PM it had. She continued walking until her enemy/Rival at getting the Attending Physician was walking towards his car witch was next to hers. "Brett," Elizabeth said as she pressed the Unlock button on her Car Remote. "Congratulations," Brett said and stopped "Thank you" she said and stopped. "I didn't know Walsh was going to-" she was cut off "I got an offer in Phoenix." Brett said as he opened his car door "That's great! That's. Great" Elizabeth said kind of sorry for him "Its…ok he said as he stepped in his car, she was nodding great and stepped in her car to, she was riding up the hill while it was raining on the outside hard it was almost impossible to see. "Hey Abby it's me" she said talking on her cell phone while driving. "Hey!" Abby said "Sorry I'm late but I'm on my way." Elizabeth said "Oh don't worry your dates late to-" Abby said "Ok that's great but guess what, I have good news. I got the Attending Physician. I'm stay in San Francisco!" Elizabeth said excitedly. Abby scream in joy "Alright I'll be there in a Minute" "Ok Abby said "Alright Bye" she hung up her cell phone. Elizabeth turned up her FM radio and it was playing Good Times Roll but then, a Semi was about to ram into the car Elizabeth is looking at it wide eyed, the semi was trying to slow down But as it was about to hit Elizabeth, she just sat there and looked at it coming toward her and gasped her last breath of air as the whole world around her…went black.

Review Please: D


End file.
